


Keeping Secrets

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Keeping Secrets

Clint is good at,  
Keeping secrets.  
He has been,  
Doing it since he was a child.  
He kept secrets while,  
In the army.  
And now he does it for SHIELD.  
He enjoys it.


End file.
